


temps

by nadekou (milkysys)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/nadekou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenshi always felt as if her life wasn't in her hands, until one day she saw something that gave her hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temps

Tenshi never understood time. Maybe it's the thought of it not existing in the first place, seconds not being seconds but only a moment in space in which something happens at that very moment. Perhaps that was the reason she disliked it so much. She never kept track of time. Time was unnecessary in her position. Her position of power and enlightenment. Tenshi needed nothing of the sort because she has already surpassed mortals, surpassed those who had a purpose.

A purpose for living.

The Celestial stared off at a distant wall, admiring the small cracks and lines that passed through them. A new dust spot popped up on the edge of the wall, only tinting the white with a pale beige. It's been sunny as of late, sunny as ever. The sky never moving from a light blue, the clouds underneath never losing it's shape or bright white shade. Nothing changed. Nothing moved or ripped or perished or-

Tenshi had a special place for that. She had a special thought, an idea that would pop up every few sunrises or sunsets. To create something big. To change her fate for at least one day. To feel enlightenment again. What did it feel like again? The feeling of accomplishing your goals, your life leading up to one great party that repeated itself again and again. A celebration for finally going on the right path and atoning your sins. ... Tenshi woke up again. She wouldn't stop waking up from this day. One single day. A day that kept repeating itself over and over until it became a bitter taste in her mouth. Hands grabbed at her hair, her clothes were chosen out already and the food was impeccable as always. There was no use in food today though, the party would only bring on even more delicacies. Hands feeding her sweets, piling on and on until she felt sick of the mind-numbing high and crystals in her mouth. Tenshi was dizzy, the festive lights only blurring into a disgusting clump of colours, shaking vibrantly in place right in front of her half lidded eyes. “Are you okay, Tenshi? Are you already sleepy?” It’s been four, five, six hours since waking up. She lost track again. Her mind was jumping place to place yet she managed a grin and a thumbs up, allowed them to continue on as they pleased which included even more ear piercing music to be played to their hearts content. Tenshi couldn’t feel herself anymore, she was out of her body, out of feeling, she wasn’t there anymore with the other Celestials. She could see herself having fun, immersing herself in song and dance, laughing all the meanwhile. That wasn’t her at all. Who was she? Why couldn’t she get back?

Morning. Abrupt morning with the constant shimmering white noise and sounds of footsteps from the housekeepers. They keep things in check, they keep things clean but that dust spot on the wall still hasn’t gone away and Tenshi worried if they forgot about her room and forgot about her entirely. Being around for quite a while can definitely change how you think and how you work because you have no worries, no troubles. Maybe being a housekeeper would be better as they had something to do while the Celestial only sat around and listened constantly to nothing and at night she would burst into life only to wake up again, the same day, the same events.

Tenshi heard before that if you looked below the clouds, there were human and youkai bursting to life with daily lives and so much other stuff that even Tenshi couldn’t imagine. It’s been so long, so long since she had remembered being alive. Whoever told her this must’ve told her long ago, though it had to be Iku, the messenger of the Dragon Palace who lurked around in the white sea that is below her. They both talked once or twice or however many times as the Celestial didn’t kept track of conversations, as they only slip away in her mind soon after. Tenshi yawned, stretching out her arms as she got up and out of her room and building, heading towards a quiet spot above the clouds to check out if the underground had anything promising. The sound of clouds crunching underneath her feet was the only thing that kept her conscious and in her body, not lost up into nowhere with no control and no idea of how to get back into her mind.

Finally finding a spot, she knelt down and took a peek below, unsure what she was expecting to see. But oh, what she saw was grand. It was a feeling so much bigger than her and it held her very tight, not letting go. Tenshi couldn’t help but to gasp, seeing the lives of so many others, others who had daily plans, thoughts, and separate bodies aside from hers. She could see all. A shrine, over at the corner, where a miko walked out and set off flying going to who knows where to do whatever she was planning to do. Youkai in the forest were having a fight, a danmaku battle which she hadn’t participated in who knows how long. The Celestial smiled, in awe of it all. The sounds of distant talking from the God who lived on the mountain, snow scattering the landscape, creating a winter wonderland. It was beautiful. Everything was so breath taking and Tenshi had no part in this.

“What was that girl’s name again? Who knows...but it looks like she’s having fun…” She mused quietly, staring off at the flying red and white miko with curious eyes. She seems to be fighting with a youkai, which peaked her interest. Tenshi imagined in her mind the conversation they were having together, though it seemed a bit cheesy. The Celestial used to read action books, with stories of protagonists saving the world while the antagonist did their very best to go against them.

 _'You are disrupting the peace and balance of this world! I have no choice but to eliminate you!'_ the hero would boom, their voice loud and powerful, shaking the earth underneath their feet.

 _'I am afraid I cannot let you beat me. I will do everything in my power to annihilate you and this world!'_ the villain replied, a sneer on their face as their voice is overflowing with toxic and sharp words that caused the hero to step back. But the hero couldn't be scared. They had to stand up to evil and stop them no matter the cost!

Tenshi stepped back up above the clouds, taking a peek around to see if the Dragon Messenger was around to possibly stop her. She just wanted to get closer to them, to see them up close and personal and talk to them and maybe have a fight of her own. Maybe she could fit the role of the hero? Or a villain? The Celestial coughed a bit before trying out an evil laugh. Or, what she thought was one. It didn't sound that great, so she tried a second time. And a third. And a forth until her throat started to ache and she gave up. Tenshi sighed, seeing a glimpse of Iku swimming around in the clouds, probably feeling her presence. Standing up, Tenshi patted down her dress and made her way back to her abode, feeling a bit melancholic having to leave her window to the underworld. Maybe at night she could have another look. And another in the morning. And another the next day. She was just so curious, filled with a feeling of need and longing for something new, something to spend time with.

A nice feeling.

The Celestial never understood time, but she didn't want to lose it again. She finally had a purpose again.


End file.
